1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to in situ conditioning of electrodes in electrohydrodynamic (EHD) or electrostatic fluid handling devices such as EHD air movers.
2. Related Art
Many modern electronic devices (including desktop and laptop computers, all-in-one computers, televisions, video displays and projectors) employ forced air flow as part of a thermal management solution. Mechanical air movers such as fans or blowers have conventionally been employed in many such devices. However, in some applications and devices, mechanical air mover operation may result in undesirable levels of noise or vibration that may degrade the user experience. In some cases, physical scale or flow paths that would otherwise be necessary to accommodate a mechanical air mover may be incompatible with, or unacceptably limit, the design, scale or form factor of a particular design. Worse still, at the extremely thin device form factors popular in certain consumer electronics (e.g., laptops, pad-type computers, televisions, smartphones, book readers and media players), mechanical air mover designs (if even accommodatable) tend to exhibit poor cooling efficiencies. As a result, battery life may be adversely affected or, as a practical matter, device performance throttled to a level compatible with passive cooling.
Technologies have been developed that employ electric fields and principles of ionic movement of a fluid to motivate air flow. Devices that operate based on such principles are variously referred to in the literature as ionic wind machines, electric wind machines, corona wind pumps, electro-fluid-dynamics (EFD) devices, electrohydrodynamic (EHD) thrusters and EHD gas pumps. Some aspects of the technology have been exploited in devices referred to as electrostatic air cleaners or electrostatic precipitators and, indeed, some practical large scale device applications of the technology date back to the early 1900s. More recently, researchers have considered the utility of EHD air movers as part of a thermal management solution in consumer electronics devices. See generally, N. E. Jewell-Larsen, H. Ran, Y. Zhang, M. Schwiebert and K. A. Honer, Electrohydrodynamic (EHD) Cooled Laptop, in proceedings of 25th Annual Semiconductor Thermal Measurement and Management Symposium (March 2009).
In some cases, an ion flow or EHD air mover may improve cooling efficiency and thermal management in some devices and/or applications, while reducing noise, vibration and power consumption. Likewise, EHD air mover designs may provide or facilitate systems or devices that have reduced overall device lifetime costs, device size or volume, and/or improved electronic device performance or user experience.
Ozone (03), while naturally occurring, can also be produced during operation of various electronics devices including EHD devices, photocopiers, laser printers and electrostatic air cleaners, and by certain kinds of electric motors and generators, etc. At high concentrations, ozone can be undesirable and, accordingly, techniques to reduce ozone concentrations are desired. Indeed, techniques have been developed to catalytically or reactively break down ozone (O3) into the more stable diatomic molecular form (O2) of oxygen. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,268 to Lee and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010-0116469, naming Jewell Larsen et al. as inventors, each of which is commonly-owned by the assignee of the present application.
Improved techniques for ozone management and/or abatement are desired.